Into the Deep End
by Sineluce Velius-Tristitia
Summary: Another one of those blue flames AU. "I seem to have underestimated you, Mister Scamander. But, ah, I see it now; what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you. Is there anything you wouldn't do for your creatures?" Slash. GG/NS. NS-centric


**A/N: Just dropping this off *grins***

**Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander**

**Warnings: Slash, Unreliable Author, Grindelwald the manip ass, unbetaed**

-0-

Newt didn't know what possessed him to come.

Maybe it was to see for himself that the most dangerous Dark wizard is properly locked up behind a cage. To assure that the man who had done horrible, despicable things had been properly apprehended; that there was no chance for Gellert Grindelwald to hurt another person.

But it wasn't because of that.

Righteous, good intentions aside, Newt is terribly curious of this man.

A wizard of great power and influence, of genius and charm that attracts people enough to become his fanatics. A wizard of whose past is intertwined with Albus Dumbledore.

Newt stands there, in the bowels of MACUSA's holding cells, practicing long acquired skills of stealth to sneak around unnoticed by the guards assigned just for a single—but incredibly _dangerous_—wizard.

He'd left his creatures with Queenie, not quite trusting but the alternative of leaving his creatures unguarded for any span of time was unbearable. The memory of his case being impounded was still entirely too fresh and a wave of fear at the mere thought made him a bit more paranoid.

Easily getting past the guards, Newt is surprised to find that nothing else is set up as defense. A superficial scan of the wards told him why. They had focused too much on keeping someone _in_ rather than putting just as much effort in keeping unwanted people _out_. As it stands, Newt wouldn't have any problems going in as long as he was careful.

It seems finding the cell he wanted wouldn't be an issue. All the cells are unoccupied except for one.

He stops right in front of it, a frown knotting at his forehead still quite unsure why he had risked sneaking into one of the most guarded part of MACUSA. Pardoned he may be for smuggling his creatures and risking the Statute, he is still on thin ice.

"I don't suppose staring into nothing would solve your problems, Mister Scamander."

The voice is raspy and hoarse but lacking none of its confident lilt. Even with a heavily protected door between them, Grindelwald is every bit the wizard who had taunted and tortured him in the subway. Absently, Newt noted that a silencing charm was not one of the spells cast on the cells.

With a side glance to where he had come from, Newt cast a privacy charm around them, one that wouldn't interfere with the wards.

The silence from the other side of the door was quite unnerving but even then, Newt doesn't say anything. He stood there, arms crossed and hunched over, staring at the door separating him and Grindelwald.

Newt wonders why he could not muster fear or anger at the man who had taken his creatures away from him no matter how short of a time it had been. Wonders why there's nothing but curiosity for a man who caused so much unneeded violence.

_I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics_, he had said to the man. And he wasn't. But a part of him always had been curious what made them _fanatics_. There has to be a reason why a single wizard could amass such a following.

Then, quite sudden and out of the blue, laughter full of mirth rang from the other side. It's surprising, and the malevolent undercurrent of it made Newt shudder unconsciously.

"I seem to have underestimated you, Mister Scamander. But, ah, I _see _it now; what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you. Is there anything you wouldn't do for your creatures?" Here, Newt scowls but still doesn't talk. "I've seen what you do for them, walked through their homes and admired how seamlessly they exist. Danger doesn't seem to be a word you adhere to."

There's a bitter aftertaste in his mouth as he swallowed when reminded by the fact the man had trampled over his case—his _home._ Nothing had been out of place when he had checked, not even the obscurus Grindelwald had taken out.

"I think it's time for you to go now." Newt could hear the smile from the man's tone of voice. "We will meet again."

-0-

It's six months before Gellert Grindelwald made his presence known again.

Newt isn't the least bit surprised the man had managed to escape. What does surprise him is when he finds a herd of thestrals loitering about in the street near his home in London. There's a young chupacabra too, affectionate enough that it lets Newt near without fuss.

"Hello, little one." Newt coos as it climbs up to his shoulder. It leans on his fingers when he reached up to pet it. Pickett curiously peeks out from the lapel of his coat and climbs up to where the chupacabra had settled. They had a staring contest before Pickett huffed and settled back down to his favorite place.

Newt chuckles affectionately, "Pickett seems to like you well enough. Now who might you be?" A small scrap of parchment is stuck on its back and Newt quickly reads it.

_His name is Antonio. Keep him with you_.  
_You may do as you please with the thestrals._

The handwriting is unfamiliar. He couldn't think of anyone who would send him anything of the sort and it's more than suspicious. Perhaps he should send word to Theseus at the least. But contact with his brother isn't something he wanted to do unless it was absolutely needed.

"You weren't sent by someone bad, were you?" Newt asked of the thestrals and Antonio.

The small chupacabra merely made a high pitched guttural sound at the back of its throat in response.

Newt smiles before clicking his tongue, calling the attention of the thestrals nosing curiously at the potted plants of the neighboring houses. He frowns when he noticed how thin they looked—thinner than how a thestral should be.

"Oh you poor dears," Newt sighed, nuzzling one of the creatures. "We should get you somewhere more suitable for your needs."

He leads them to his home where he had spent _months_ in when the Ministry sanctioned his travelling ban. It's roomier than his case but Newt missed being able to travel, being able to set his creatures free to where they belong instead of cooped up in a beautiful cage.

They may be replications of their home but it was a cage nonetheless.

A cold nose nudged his cheek and Newt smiled wryly. He can't keep a herd of thestrals in his home. Perhaps he could send them to Hogwarts once they're in perfect health.

-0-

It's another month before the monotony of scouring through London and getting rid of his tails was broken when Antonio—who had taken residence on his person just as much as Pickett had—suddenly jumped down from his pocket and ran through the streets.

Newt, already used to such behavior from his other creatures, quickly scampered off to follow the chupacabra.

He manage to catch up to the creature near an alley and had only managed to cradle him close to his chest, ready to scold him running off, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and the familiar feeling of apparation swallowed him.

They appear on a rooftop of some building, the wind whipping away at his overcoat.

"I did say we will meet again, Mister Scamander."

Newt barely managed to cover a flinch of surprise but he does back away from the voice. Standing before him, head tilted to the side, is Gellert Grindelwald. There's no trace of the months he spent in MACUSA's custody.

It hits him that this is the first time he sees the Dark Lord as himself. Nothing in the Dark wizard's face or body but the mask of Gellert Grindelwald. There's nothing to blindside Newt this time, nothing to defend himself with, no barriers of any kind. Except, perhaps, Newt's own ignorance.

The other wizard seems to be waiting for a response so Newt composes himself, "You did say that."

In his hands, Antonio wriggles about and peeks up at Newt and then to Grindelwald. To his bemusement, Grindelwald reaches out a hand. "May I?"

Newt stares, unsure for a moment, before he realizes what the Dark Lord wanted. Instinctively, Newt lets Antonio out of his grasp, watching as the little chupacabra crawled over to Grindelwald's hand willingly. It was strange, seeing the intimidating wizard holding the creature carefully.

"I'm glad to see you've kept Antonio." Grindelwald lifted the creature to Newt's shoulder and let it go. "I'm afraid I can't keep such a needy creature with me."

Indignation churned in his gut but Newt tempered it down, focusing instead on the realization that Grindelwald had been the one who sent Antonio and the thestrals. He had to be cautious with what he says to the wizard. He says instead, "Antonio had been a good companion."

Grindelwald hums, "I can see that."

"What was it you needed with me?" Newt finally asked, absently petting Pickett and then Antonio.

"Nothing."

Newt furrows his brows and looked closer at the other wizard. "Yet."

A smirk tugged at Grindelwald's lips. "Nothing yet, yes. When the time comes, you will give it to me."

Newt had no idea what _it_ is. But the conviction in the Dark Lord's voice kept him from asking. It was curious how despite being cautious, there was no immediate urge to flee. Even lesser was the urge to interfere with whatever the wizard is planning.

"Until we meet again, Newton."

-0-

There was a possibility that Newt refused the Ministry's deals because he couldn't seem to muster up the will to fight against the Dark Lord.

He had seen how the man fought, had been in close enough proximity to say that he _could not_ repeat what he had done in that subway months ago. Not for the lack of trying but for the certainty that Grindelwald wouldn't commit the same mistake twice.

"There would come a time that everyone—_everyone_—has got to pick a side. Even _you_." Theseus had said.

_I don't do sides._ He doesn't. Especially now.

-0-

Newt knew that travelling to Paris isn't such a good idea.

But with Credence alive, Newt couldn't appease his conscience quite well. And even then, he had to clear things up with Tina.

Going to Paris isn't such a good idea but Newt will do it anyway. And, glancing at Jacob who was recounting his and Queenie's romance in the last year, Newt wouldn't deny the speck of happiness at the familiarity of the situation. He missed his friends and he missed venturing out of the country. This time, hopefully, there wouldn't be adrenaline of a chase and troubles of Dark Lords.

But considering who and what Credence is, Newt wouldn't count on it.

-0-

The moment Antonio started fussing, Newt knew what was coming.

"Hey Newt-"

"I-I'm sorry Jacob," Newt turns around to face Jacob, causing the other man to stop in his tracks. "But could you please, uh, hold this for moment-" He hands him the feather that they are using to track Tina, now encased in a clear box.

Jacob takes it with a puzzled expression. "Okay…"

"Yes thank you," Newt tries to smile. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Stay here. Or, uh, actually, you can find a café to stay at. I'll find you."

Then he walks over to an alley before letting Antonio scamper up his shoulder. "Where to now?"

With the squeaked directions from the little chupacabra, Newt finds himself outside a house. He steps up to knock on the door and was greeted by a striking woman.

They look at each other, the woman sizing him up before inclining her head with an unreadable though pleasant expression. "Come in, Mister Scamander."

Newt does so, brushing off the surprise at her knowing his name. "Thank you." He muttered.

There's a surprised gasp from inside and Newt turns to its direction.

"Newt?" Then he was engulfed in a hug that had him shifting in discomfort even as he recognized Queenie's golden curls and soft voice. "Oh I'm so glad you're here. It's been so awful. Is Jacob with you? I'm so sorry I didn't know what else to do."

He pats her back awkwardly, spying the black haired French woman smirking at them.

"What – what are you doing here Queenie?" Newt asked as Queenie finally let him go, a niggle of worry finally settling in his stomach.

Her distressed frown brightened up into a smile as she gestures at the woman, "I was lost and she helped me. She's been so kind to me but I uh…" Her face fell and dismay colored her voice. "You don't happen to know where Tina is, do you?"

Newt's shake of head wasn't really needed but he still did so.

_You need to leave_.

"Oh, why do I-"

"Newton," Newt turned just as Queenie drew her wand.

"You stay right there," Queenie bit out, unconsciously pulling Newt behind her. "I know what you are."

"Queenie." Grindelwald strode nearer, arms raised to show that he is harmless. It doesn't quite work but the man doesn't put it down. "We're not here to hurt you." The man titled his head. "Nor will we harm Newton."

Newt closed his eyes, resigned that he's too late to have Queenie escape.

_Please put your wand down_, Newt spoke in his mind clearly. He may not know what the Dark Lord has planned but Newt didn't want to aggravate the man though he seems to be more amused than anything else. Pleased, even.

Queenie's stance wavered and she turned to him, confusion and betrayal clear on her face.

"It's not what it looks like." Newt whispered. This seems to amuse Grindelwald even further so Newt turns his attention to him. "Please let her go."

"We will," Grindelwald appeased but satisfaction lurked behind his mismatched eyes. "We only wish protect the innocent. To let her know that we are here to help." His attention drifts to Queenie who is trembling. "It is not your fault that your sister is an auror. I wish she were working with me now to a world where every witch and wizard is able to live however they want. To _love_ freely."

Before Newt's eyes, he sees Queenie's resolve waver. She looks at him, a desperate attempt to keep her head straight. But even Newt isn't sure what to believe so he grips her hand and moved his gaze away from her.

_I'm sorry_ was all he could think.

"Go now," Grindelwald said. "Leave this place."

Obediently, they did.

-0-

Queenie tags along as Newt returns to Jacob.

They have a tearful reunion, both apologizing for their actions (and thoughts on Jacob's part). But Grindelwald's influence had taken root. Newt can see the determination in Queenie's eyes.

He smiles, though, because Queenie and Jacob clearly belonged together.

A man passed by and the feather they had been following earlier that day ruffled excitedly and pointed at the man. Newt let it free, watching as the feather zoomed past them and back onto the man's hat.

"Come on." Newt muttered as he followed the man.

-0-

His reunion with Tina wasn't quite as touching as Jacob and Queenie's.

They manage to get Mr. Kama out of the sewers with them and the Zouwu safely inside his case. When they settled in the safe place professor Dumbledore had given him the address to, Queenie had finally gotten irritated enough at the tension between them.

"Tina!" Queenie huffed, glaring at her stoic sister. "Newt here was going to say something important."

Newt froze from his spot halfway down his case. He slowly turns his gaze up at Queenie's expectant look to Tina's equally as expectant look.

"You really are sisters." He blurted out, nerves having caught up with him. Somewhere in the room, Jacob purses his lips and palms his face. Queenie glared at Newt. "I- I'm sorry. I-" Queenie tapped her foot in impatience. "I wasn't uh, there had been a misunderstanding, Tina. It's my brother- Theseus and Leta are the ones who are going to get married."

Queenie's happy clap was the only noise heard in the silence filled room. Newt took the opportunity to go down his case to take care of the Zouwu.

-0-

Newt sees Credence again in the Lestrange Mausoleum.

It's only him and Tina this time, having left Queenie and Jacob to guard Mr. Kama. Though they seem to have been unsuccessful.

There's tension in the air, one born from familial disagreements. Newt felt distinctly out of place as Leta told her story, feeling as if he was encroaching on something he shouldn't know. It doesn't shed light to who Credence is and the look of disappointment in the boy caused sympathy to twist his heart.

His attention is broken by Antonio wiggling out of his pocket.

"Antonio?"

His startled whisper called everyone's attention. Newt followed Antonio to where a passage opened at his touch. The chupacabra croaked and scampered up his shoulder and settled there, anticipation making him absolutely still.

Beyond the revealed passageway was a large gathering of wizards and witches.

At once, Newt realized Grindelwald's plan.

-0-

The fire of _protego diabolica_ burned brightly as it danced to the whims of the Dark Lord.

Aurors who were unable to protect themselves got burned, dying with piercing screams that cut off as the curse ate them away.

Newt watched with a horrified fascination, following the motions of his brother as they defended against the flames. Queenie and Jacob were ways away and he could see her crying, screaming at Jacob in despair.

At the other side, Credence makes his way to the flames, barely held back by the maledictus.

Newt is rooted in his spot, watching as Credence crossed over, Grindelwald greeting him with wide arms. His eyes are drawn to Queenie, anguish and desperation clear on her face as she crossed over the blue flames. Their eyes meet and Newt lets out a huff, half hysteric and half resignation.

"Newton," Everyone seemed to pause at the call. Newt heard Theseus's breath hitch and felt the way his brother's hand gripped his arm tighter. "It's time, I should think."

Newt clutches his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths as he gripped his case tighter.

"What does he-" Newt pulls away from Theseus's hold. "Newt don't!"

He avoids look at anyone, feeling Tina, Leta, and Theseus's eyes burning at him. Grindelwald's expectant, triumphant gaze seemed to be the only thing that doesn't burn. Antonio is purring as his shoulder and Newt reaches up to pet him.

With surprisingly steady gait, Newt walks down the steps.

Time seemed to slow and the distance between him and the platform seemed to be longer than it looks.

"_Newt!_"

Newt pauses and turns to his brother only to have the flames come between them. Between Newt and everyone.

Leta pulls Theseus back and Newt catches her eyes. For the first time in years, Newt smiles at her. "Please take care of him."

Then he walked away, towards Grindelwald's expectant gaze. This time it seemed faster than it should. The flames are warm, comforting even as his heart broke at the screams of his name.

He doesn't stop walking until he stands close to Grindelwald. So close that there was barely space between them. Antonio jumps from his perch on Newt's shoulder over to Grindelwald's. The Dark Lord reaches up and cradles Newt's face in his palm.

Smugness and triumph swirled behind mismatched eyes.

And then they were gone.

-0-

**UA: Antonio is totally the wingman (no, Gellert, stop using the poor creature).**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
